Pingüino
by Staticswaves
Summary: Nanoha le hace una extraña petición a Fate. NanoFate.


Antes de leer les advierto que esto lo escribí con un poco de fiebre, así que si esperan algo con sentido, olvídenlo y devuélvanse por donde vinieron. **xD**

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece…**

**

* * *

**

**Pingüino.**

* * *

Nanoha levantó una ceja mirando a su mejor amiga hablar con un chico bastante guapo. Una punzada de celos cruzó su pecho, mordió inconscientemente su labio inferior con cierta inquietud, ¿qué le demoraba tanto? Y… ¿por qué se sonrojaba tanto _su_ Fate-chan? Resopló con enfado, esas confesiones eran más frecuentes con el paso de los días.

Y era _muy_ molesto.

¿Por qué ninguno de esos imbéciles entendía que Fate T. Harlaown era _sólo_ suya? Tal vez era porque nunca había dicho abiertamente a nadie, ni siquiera a Fate, lo que sentía. Tal vez, sólo tal vez era su culpa.

¡Pero Fate lo intuía! ¿No?

Después de unos minutos la rubia, torpemente, se despidió del muchacho.

"Esta vez demoraste más, Fate-chan." Murmuró sin esconder su enfado. La aludida se rascó la mejilla enrojecida con nerviosismo, _asustada_. Nanoha frunció el ceño _aun más_ y se giró. "¡Vamos!" Ordenó.

"Sí." Cabizbaja la rubia la siguió. ¿Por qué Nanoha siempre se comportaba así? Acaso… ¿Se ponía _celosa_? Una sonrisa divertida adornó el rostro de la chica de ojos escarlata. _"Sólo tengo ojos para ella."_ Pensó y tuvo el impulso de decírselo, pero guardó silencio creyendo que ese, no era el mejor momento para decirlo. Después de todo Nanoha lo sabía, ¿No?

"Hey… Fate-chan." Llamó Takamachi después de unos minutos.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Alguna vez aceptarás a un chico?" La rubia le miró con tristeza, parecía muy dolida. _"¿Por qué me mira así?"_ Pensó la chica de ojos azules incómoda.

"¿Para qué necesito un chico?" Contestó con una pregunta y Nanoha tenía buenas respuestas para eso, pero Fate no la dejó hablar. "Si te tengo a ti Nanoha, contigo soy feliz. No necesito nada más. No quiero nada más." Y como de costumbre ambas se sonrojaron.

_Eran una linda pareja…_

_Si tan sólo una diese el gran paso y formalizara la obvia relación amorosa._

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha le miró con decisión. Ese era el momento indicado. Al parecer Takamachi sería la valiente que daría el _gran_ paso. "Tú… eh… ¿Quieres ser mi…_–¿Novia?–… _Pingüino?" Pidió llena de nerviosismo. Fate parpadeó unos minutos. Guardó silencio por largo rato, ¿Qué tenía que deducir de esa pregunta? ¿Por qué ella iba a querer ser el pingüino de su mejor amiga? ¿Nanoha la quería como _mascota_? ¡Ni siquiera sabía como actuaban los pingüinos!

Todo era tan… _confuso_.

"¿Ser tu… _pingüino_?" Repitió insegura.

"Eh… sí." La cara de Nanoha se tornó roja. "¿No pusiste atención en clases cierto?" Fate se rió nerviosa, había sido atrapada. No había escuchado nada de lo que el profesor había dicho en clases. ¿El motivo? Era simple, había estado todo el día mirando a su mejor amiga –su amor secreto, _no tan secreto_– embobada con su belleza… sacudió su cabeza, no era necesario tener esos pensamientos ahora.

Sin embargo… ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con la extraña petición de Nanoha?

"Sigo, sigo sin entender…" Admitió. "¿Por qué de todos los animales quieres que sea… tu pingüino?" La sonrisa de Nanoha se volvió juguetona. La cara de Fate confundida era algo que Takamachi nunca iba a olvidar.

_¡Es taaan linda!_

"Tendrás que averiguarlo y darme una respuesta." Comenzó a correr y pronto se perdió de vista. La rubia se quedó parada sin saber que pensar. Conocía a Nanoha hacía más de cinco años y todavía no comprendía muy bien su forma de actuar.

"¿Pingüinos, eh?" Lentamente la rubia se dirigió a su hogar.

* * *

Lindy Harlaown miraba a su hija menor con interés, preguntándose que estaría pasando por la cabeza de la chica de ojos escarlata. La rubia se comportaba extraño, actuaba igual que aquel día en el cual descubrió que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga, igual de torpe, igual de pensativa, igual de confundida. De seguro era algo relacionado con la maga blanca, de no ser así su hija actuaría más… _normal_. Aunque no podía decir con certeza si alguna vez su hija, había actuado con normalidad alrededor de Nanoha.

Fate podía ser tan obvia, que era lindo ver como intentaba ocultar algunas cosas, _sin resultados_.

"Fate-chan ¿Qué sucede?" Se sentó en el sofá, al lado de su hija y esta _casi_ salta del susto. Reprimió una risa. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué hizo Nanoha ahora?" Los ojos de la adolescente se abrieron al máximo, como si hubiese ocultado bien su inquietud. Lindy giró los ojos. "No eres buena ocultando cosas, Fate-chan. Es una maravilla que Nanoha no sepa cuanto la amas." Y la madre disfruto del sonrojo de la hija.

"Nanoha me pidió algo extraño." Murmuró.

"¿Algo extraño? ¿Qué podría ser eso? ¿Alguna propuesta _indecente_?" Movió sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

"¡Okaa-san!" Y como siempre, Fate se sonrojó. Y ladeó su cara con enojo. ¿Por qué no la tomaba en serio?

"Lo siento, lo siento. No pude evitarlo, te ves tan linda cuando pones esas caras ofendidas." Se burló la mujer mayor acariciando la cabeza de su hija que refunfuñaba cosas incomprensibles.

"Mou, eres igual que Hayate." Se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

"No te enfades, te saldrán arrugas." Aconsejó con falso tono de preocupación. "Y… ¿Qué te pidió Nanoha?"

"Ella quiere… quiere que sea… su pingüino, ¿No es extraño?" Cuestionó mirando a su madre, la cual se había tapado la boca para ocultar su risa. Sin ningún efecto. "¡Okaa-san, no te rías!" Reclamó.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó limpiándose las lágrimas. "¿Qué sabes de los pingüinos, Fate?"

"Que son aves marinas… ponen huevos… y eso. ¿Qué tienen de especial?" Levantó una ceja y Lindy sonrió. No era nada raro que Fate no supiera mucho de los pingüinos dado que en Midchilda no existían.

"Los pingüinos, hija, se tardan, prácticamente, toda una vida para encontrar a su pareja con la cual reproducirse. Se profesan un amor incondicional y prácticamente eterno. Tienen una pareja en toda su vida." La cara de la rubia se tornó tan roja como sus propios ojos. _"Cielos debe ser malo que alguien se sonroje tanto." _Pensó la madre preocupada.

"Entonces… Nanoha…"

"Te pidió que fueras su pingüino para toda la vida." Decirlo era divertido, sonaba gracioso y la madre se rió entre dientes. "Bastante original nos salió Nanoha, ¿No?" Miró a la rubia que estaba vestida con su Barrier Jacket. "¡Fate! ¿A dónde vas?" Pero la chica ya había salido volando por la ventana.

* * *

Nanoha estaba acostada en su cama mirando el techo. Lamentándose el haberle pedido _**eso**_ a su amiga, de todas las cosas que pudo decir, tuvo que escoger la más ridícula. ¡Pedirle ser su pingüino! _Ja_, ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Gimió frustrada y maldijo a su profesor de biología, por hablarles más de tres horas seguidas sobre esos animales infernales, ¿Qué haría Fate cuando entendiese el significado verdadero de su _extravagante_ petición? De seguro se reiría y no la culpaba.

"Tontos pingüinos…" Siseó escondiendo su cara en la almohada. Se quedó así un buen rato, hasta que su celular sonó con insistencia. "Mou, ¿Quién será a estas horas?" Abrió el teléfono y su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente. "¡Fate-chan!" Chilló con alegría olvidando a los pingüinos.

Era un mensaje simple de la rubia.

'_Sal al jardín.'_

Rápidamente la muchacha siguió la petición de su amiga. Bajó al jardín y la vio ahí, en su Barrier Jacket, imponente bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Con aquella visión Nanoha sintió que frente suyo tenía a una diosa y se sintió muy afortunada de que esa muchacha fuese su amiga, aunque deseaba algo más.

"Nanoha." Murmuró Fate con su voz suave.

"Fa-Fate-chan." Tartamudeó sintiendo como su cara enrojecía. "¿Por qué viniste tan tarde? ¿Sucede algo?" Al ver que su amiga negaba con la cabeza, suspiró aliviada.

"Vine a darte una respuesta."

"¿Respuesta…?" Y Nanoha recordó a los odiosos pingüinos. "_Oh, no_."

"Nanoha, yo…" Hubo un momento de silencio. "Quiero ser tu pingüino."

Takamachi parpadeó un par de veces, procesó las palabras de su amiga…

"¡¿Lo dices en serio?!" Chilló entusiasmada, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban de la emoción. Fate se acercó a ella y la abrazó pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la chica de cabellos cobrizos.

_Estaban muy cerca._

"Sí…" Afirmó y luego una sonrisa traviesa adornó su hermoso rostro. "Aunque prefiero el término _novia_." Takamachi soltó una débil risa. Fate tomó el mentón de su _pingüino-novia_ y miró con anhelo aquellos apetecible labios. "¿Puedo?" Antes de poder formular su respuesta, Nanoha fue silenciada por los labios de Fate, en un beso tierno y cargado de amor, la lengua de la rubia recorría la boca de Nanoha, saboreando cada rincón, memorizando cada parte de aquella dulce boca.

Ambas sentían que estaban en el cielo.

"Te amo, Nanoha." Susurró la rubia. "Cielos, es un alivio decirlo." Se rió con suavidad, abrazando a su novia con más fuerza.

"¡Yo también!" Chilló Nanoha emocionada. Ese era sin duda alguna el mejor día de su vida. "Te amo, Fate-chan." Iban a besarse de nuevo, pero un ruido les llamó la atención…

"¡Hey, par de pingüinos!. ¿Por qué no entran a charlar?" Sugirió Miyuki quién recién llegaba de la universidad, junto a ella estaba Kyouya el cual no podía ocultar su diversión.

Nanoha y Fate se sonrojaron.

"_¡Trágame tierra!"_ Rogaron al mismo tiempo, mientras escuchaban la risa de los hermanos Takamachi.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica o lo que sea ya saben que hacer **xD**.

**K4ro.**


End file.
